


女观音

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2019/06/19补档路过的警察x逃亡的杀人犯
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 7





	女观音

樱井翔从巨大的别墅逃出来，开走一辆九五新的白色宾利。其实他可以挑辆更贵的跑车，百平米的地下室里不乏更多几亿几千万的奢侈品，然而在东京的街上驾驶它们实在太显眼了。现在樱井绝对不可以引起任何人的注意，他最好像个无状无味的幽灵，载着后备箱还在流血的尸体直接消失。

他杀死了他父亲，用一把磨得锋利的拆信封的折叠刀，垂直插进对方的胸口，一击毙命。那人死得不体面，连断绝呼吸时的面部表情都是狰狞且难以置信的，近心脏的主动脉破裂，樱井用力把刀拔走，血从刀锋下狭小的伤处往外涌得更快，汣汣地淌得停不下来。活人变成死人只需要一瞬间，樱井也很害怕，而现在他的拖鞋踩在深红的河里，指纹还留在刀柄上，头顶有千手千眼鸠摩罗什悲目佛光，房间里的场景简直就像一间后半夜的恐怖美术馆。来不及好好打扫现场了，他得尽快离开，处理不干净了，暴露是迟早的事。但他可以让暴露尽可能地再推迟几天。

如果房子没有发出腐臭的气味，邻居也没有听见奇怪的动静，那就不会有人察觉这出空城计。樱井用沾着血的袖子擦掉自己额头的汗，好在他死了，噩梦终于死了。

交通信号灯跳成禁止通行的颜色，樱井已经连着等了四五个红灯，捏着方向盘的掌心焦急得微微发热，刚想发动却被前面挥着荧光指示棒的交警拦下了，要求靠边停车。

“例行检查，谢谢配合。先生麻烦出示一下您的驾照。”

樱井硬着头皮摇下车窗。

松本很少在晚上的这个时间杵在中华街对面的路口查酒驾。

黄金周，到处都是车，滴滴叭叭地开，放着吵闹摇滚的音乐。警察也要度假，局里的前辈欺负新人是常有的事，上司两手一甩，松本只能点头。想升官儿，就得老实听话，反正这种检查大家也都睁一只眼闭一只眼，哪怕查到了酒驾，罚款也不归自己，松本只想赶紧弄完回家了事就算，冲一把澡再开罐啤酒才是他的人生。

十一点多了，两个勾肩搭背的酒鬼从松本背后经过，事实上他们更像是跳着舞漂移过去的，每一步都踏在空气里，仿佛下一秒就要一头栽进旁边的绿化带里去。这种醉醺醺的家伙松本润见多了，不过这会儿他想的却是别的事情。要是今晚没有这个班的话，他估计也会变成他们那个样子吧，叫上同事去歌舞伎町喝得酩酊大醉，大概还要去girls bar，点几个妹子揉她们的胸，把白天警察做不了的事情通通做一遍。毕竟他刚从警校毕业不久，性子还是一副大学生爱玩的脾气，蓝色的制服总是能把人的本我给包裹住，身上的警徽也像一枚封印，夜店的女孩常常好奇松本没穿制服会是什么样，可是男人还能够是什么样？

这几天忙，没工夫浪，松本裤裆里的小家伙早就熬得技痒难耐。他摸摸口袋里的烟，喉结活动了下，忍住没抽。嘛......食色性也，酒迷财气，脱去警察的身份他就是一个普通人，是她们把警察想得太复杂了。现实就是这样，你必须用你自己的眼睛去看才看得清楚。

被拦住的宾利靠边停下，松本掏出警员证和笔记走过去，驾驶座的窗户降落，露出半张被阴影遮蔽的脸，车的前视镜上挂着个精雕镶金的玉佛头和一串檀木珠子，长长地坠着，价值不菲。

“例行检查，谢谢配合。先生麻烦出示一下您的驾照。”

对方很快递来一本证件。

松本看着驾照上的名字不禁念出了声。樱井翔，樱井翔，樱井......不会就是樱井机电的那个樱井吧？不过传闻那位樱井社长在妻子过世以后就没再续弦，膝下也无亲无女，难道樱井家居然还藏了个这么年轻的私生子吗?豪门八卦果然深如潭水，松本不想招惹麻烦上身，眼前的男人究竟是谁，他也管不着。一切都不可言，不可猜。

他关心的是，这车里有股比酒精更加奇怪的味道。

樱井有些后悔自己没有事先准备一本假驾照。父亲的公司在日本境内太有名气，况且大多叫Sakurai的人用的都是简体的汉字“桜井”，繁体“櫻井”的姓氏很难不让人往那个方向联想。提起樱井机电的话，人们会想到什么呢？权势，财富，市场上的垄断式企业，俨然被当作是爱妻模范的他的父亲，还有一大笔没人继承的家产。

可惜那些都是假的。

在父亲的众多私生子里，樱井翔是最有资格继承家产，却也是最不可能继承家产的一个。他是正妻所生（就是早早亡故的那位），模样神态都像极他的母亲，自幼就被当成女生养大，是整个家族见不得光的秘密。父亲信佛，尤其供奉主人道的不空绢索，即是译为观世音的那位圣菩萨，樱井想起自己无数次被当作别墅女主人的凌晨，父亲的身体一下又一下地撞在他的胯间，好像一只肥大的蟾蜍不受控制地机械地冲击，他只感到他和那菩萨一样凄凉得可怜，是盛满了欲望的容器。

观音本是男身，世人偏要叫他活成女相，耳根圆通又如何？到底是沦为了蝼蚁意淫之物。凡动皆由于因，凡动皆产生果，菩萨能救一切人，满所有愿，倒逃不出他自己的因果，如果这就是成佛的代价，那么这代价未免过于可笑。樱井翔想也许这就是命吧，他不得不服，他以为自己逃不掉，但是事情突然有了转机。

起先发出信号的人是管家影山。五月节的时候，父亲第一次允许樱井进了厨房，影山把刀握在樱井手中，他要教他杀鱼，一点一点割开花鲢的鳃。

“你看，活的变成死的只需要一瞬间，鱼是这样，人也无差。”

樱井领会他的意思，但还是忍不住冲进厕所趴在马桶圈上痛苦地呕吐。他把水龙头的开关拧到最大，双手的鱼腥臭味怎么洗都去不掉，白色上翻的鱼眼一次次地出现在他梦里，挣扎甩动的鱼尾把血溅得他满世界都是红色。影山是个好人，不过好人不一定就能得到好报，那段时间樱井实在没有胃口吃东西，父亲很生气，后来影山死了，被人按着脖子淹没在花园的池塘，他成了一条溺水的鱼，眼都没合上。于是樱井开始强迫自己吃鱼，从吃一次吐一次，直到可以吞咽得面无表情，把汹涌的恶心全部压在喉咙口；直到他举起抹黄油的小刀，冷漠地捅向儿时父亲赠他的玩具熊腹部，心中平静如水，不起涟漪。樱井便明白，他终于可以逃了。

今天是影山离开的第三年，临走前樱井放生了一池塘的鱼，他知道其中总有一条会是影山，却不知道哪一条才是自己。

鬼知道现在的年轻人都是什么毛病，新的世纪明明已经过去五分之一，他们的精神中心还如古罗马的大竞技场一样幼稚；市区总有穿着皮夹克的莫西干目中无人地骑摩托车飞驰，轰隆隆地疯狂制造噪音想要分出个高下，挑衅警察更是家常便饭。正说话间，松本头顶一空，警服的帽子就被飞车上的小混混猛地夺了去，回旋镖似的从五十米外的地方被扔回来，落在地上滚了几圈，差点掉进阴沟。

“别让我逮着你，混球小子！”松本气愤地喊。

站在摩托后座的刺头狂妄地笑着大骂，闪着改造后的车屁股灯朝松本比了两个中指：“FUCK YOU BITCH！！”

金黄的灯光提早出现，松本连忙抬手去护眼睛，回头却突然看清了樱井翔的脸，半晌没有回过神来，连骂人的事都忘了。很难形容这是一种什么样的长相，松本语文不好，警校对学生的文化水平要求普遍不高，他只要知道什么时候开枪、什么时候出拳就够了。他也不是没有想过要去上个成人大学补习补习，曾经分手的第二任女友和第五任女友都说他太没情趣，不懂浪漫，不解风情。就在上个星期，松本拿着快餐店抽奖来的免费票子去博物馆看了一场文艺复兴还是古典欧洲的油画展，说实话，在看完之后他只记得那些外国天使高涨的乳房和滚圆的屁股，浓密的阴毛从单薄的床单下面隐隐约约地露出来，原来这就是他们口中的艺术吗？怎么比自己在电脑里偷摸下载的动作片小视频还带劲儿？

松本盯着樱井翔的鼻梁，如恶虎捕食，馋得不行。如果非要他用一个词来描述樱井的长相，那就是干净，他长得太干净了。这样的人往往可以勾起人的两种念头，要么纯洁得让人想保护他，要么纯洁得让人想玷污他。很不幸的是，松本的状况显然属于第二种。寂寥的夜和送上门的羊，他现在就想脱了裤子射在樱井翔的脸上，糊得他领口全是精液。松本的皮夹拉链里一直都藏了个套，以备不时之需，他犹豫地将手伸进放钥匙的腰包摸索好久，最后还是掏出了酒精测试器，顺便把皮夹的位置换到了腰包最下层，好让自己再也够不着。

樱井轻轻对着酒精测试器吹了口气，数据显示一切正常，他没有饮酒。

松本难掩失望，只好悻悻地收回仪器，一边告诉自己不该多管闲事，一边又不甘心轻易就放樱井翔走。直觉告诉自己这个人肯定有点问题，但他一时也说不上来是什么问题，或者这问题根本就是自己为了留下樱井而自欺欺人，寻的借口罢了。松本的视线在车里打转，慢慢移到那枚晃来晃去的佛头吊坠上，无趣的时候总得为自己找些乐子不是？

“请您打开一下车子的后备箱可以吗？违禁物品最近查得严。”

樱井的心里咯噔一跳。

他是发现什么了吗？是自己指甲缝里干涸的血印还是苍白病态的嘴唇暴露了他？那警察的目光宛如一把火焰剑，足以看穿任何的伪装，樱井翔无可辩驳，攥紧了衣角强作镇定，熄火下车跟着警察走向车尾。他倏地想起自己的口袋里还装着那把杀人的刀，没想到它如今还能派上一点用处。

“别动。”樱井调整了一下站姿，甚至都没把刀盖拔掉，压低了嗓子把刀头抵在警察的腰头，呼吸的节奏越来越快。“放我走。”

警察显然非常出乎意料，但他只是愣了一刹，立即反应过来。“我有枪。”

“你没有枪。”樱井的另一只手沿着警察腰间的对讲机电线摸过去，有意无意略过对方精实的肌肉，像一条大蛇贴着他的欲望蠕动，雨林中缓慢地摩擦游走，钻进松本的脑子和下半身，把它们变成同一个东西。枪套是空的，对讲机的绳子勾住了樱井的无名指。

有那么一瞬间，樱井瞥到警察没有缘由地歪起嘴角笑了，仿佛对自己的威胁乐在其中。也仅仅是在那么一瞬间，樱井有些松懈了，警察转过身来自然而然接过那把折叠刀，黑暗里反客为主扣住樱井的腕，顺势将他压在紧闭的车门上，不费吹灰之力碾压他的精神。

“那就要看你说的是哪里的枪了。”

松本裤裆里的家伙鼓出一个大包，直挺挺地翘着抵上樱井的门襟，硬得像是结了疤的老树根。周围车来车往，却没有人注意到他，樱井不敢出声。

松本以前还真没坐过宾利这么贵的车，真皮的椅子滑溜溜的，一坐就能陷下去两个桃的形状。警局的公车都是最便宜的桑塔纳，稍微好一点的最多也就是些大众流的商务车，冷气不让开，超支的汽油钱也不给报销。松本望着身下只穿了一件t恤的樱井翔，恍惚觉得喝了酒的人该是自己才对。

他把头埋进樱井的腿间去含那根瑟瑟发抖的鸡巴，现在副驾驶的真皮座位上闻起来就有自己的味道了。

松本没估计错，樱井的皮肤嫩得就像个没经过风吹的洋娃娃，随便吮几下就要起红斑，比便利店里卖的蒟蒻果冻还漂亮。生理上来说，这是松本头一回主动想操一个男人；心理上来说，松本觉得这样的男人生来就比女人还值得被操。樱井的脑袋偏到一侧去，随手抓住那串悬在半空近在咫尺的檀木珠子借力，他倒不反抗，仿佛被干是件习以为常的事情。等到松本感觉嘴里的阴茎逐渐抬起了头，他就松口把它吐出来，然后岔开樱井的腿野蛮地往里插，插得他嗞嗞往外冒水儿，富饶的迦南流着蜜和奶。正如他说过的，樱井翔太干净了，这么干净的人就该被弄脏弄疼，哭哭啼啼，却不能碎。

啊，对，像个来自东方的青花瓷瓶。松本总算想到一个恰当的形容词了，掌纹相合，两条蜿蜒的生命线隐秘地重叠，时不时地偏移几寸，再回归原位。

樱井被顶到头了喊起来，手劲儿一大，那串檀木珠子就断了，佛头也掉地上，滚到不知道哪儿去了。

要是松本现在扯掉樱井的衣服，他就会看见樱井的背上有一片烧伤般的胎记，形状如同一个观音乘着一朵莲，极丑也极美。要是松本对樱井的脸观察得再仔细一些，他就会看见樱井的眼角有一颗芝麻大小的痣，掌管色欲，擅长媚术。漫长的套弄把樱井翔的身体折腾得又红又热，与其被自己的亲生父亲强上、二十年如一日装作高潮地春叫，还不如跟一个技术好点的陌生人做爱，至少今天他是心甘情愿的，作为能够安全逃走的交换。身体就是他的武器，樱井总能勾起人最深的渴望，恶人的善念，善人的恶念，其实没有区别。

松本很会找点，就是那个点，酸麻又带着刺激的爽快，震得车子欢快地上下颠簸，嘎吱嘎吱好像游乐园的过山车。樱井的脚失控地举高，架在警察的肩上蹬着车顶没开的天窗，三百万的车果然还是太窄太小了，根本经不起这样的大动作，分分钟就要散架似的。

“快点，再快一点......你也不想被人看见对吧？”樱井搂紧对方的头颈，整个人都要挂在警察的身上了。

“呼，被人看见才好呢。”松本不满足地喘气，他已经很久没有这么认真地干过一个人了。“话说你的驾照是真的麽？你真的是樱井家的人？”

树的影子在樱井脸上斑驳地浮动，“一个没有秘密的男人，还可爱吗？”

“那我不问了。”真是有趣，松本润又笑了。

松本的习惯是做完以后必抽一根七星。

“我父、我家里人没有抽烟的，他们信佛。”樱井垂首想了想，斜着身体枕到松本的膝盖上，“算了，给我吸一口。”

“抽烟不好，你大家闺秀，小心呛着。”松本理着樱井的发丝，仿佛他们就是一对真的情侣。

“我得走了，回队里报道去。”

“哎，你等等。”樱井捡起一颗散落的檀木珠子塞进警察的枪套，“纪念品。”

樱井离开不久，松本润的对讲机就响了。警察有点不耐烦，拔下机器就对着通讯那头喊：“别催了，我马上回来，二十分钟，不，十五分钟！”

“松本，你先别回来！总局有命令，五分钟内会有一辆白色宾利通过日本桥一道路段，开车的男人涉嫌故意谋杀，请你现在就联系分局封锁路口，务必将他拦截下来！”

“白色宾利......”

松本扔掉对讲机，瞪大了眼睛跑到路中央，望着刚刚扬长而去的缄默幽灵，夜幕中他再也找不到樱井的踪影。

是梦吗？松本连忙去翻他的枪套。

珠子似乎从来没有存在过。空空如也，空空如也。


End file.
